poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cow pi
This is my talk page. I'm usually around the site working on something, so flag me down if you have any questions. Click the "post" button at right to add a comment, or type a quick comment into the comment box below. Thank you, ~Specter (cow_pi) 19:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) type=comment default=type a quick comment ---- My Messages Hi, welcome to Poetry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ChrisBradley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:39, 6 May 2009 Re: Ghost Town Hi there! Yes, you are correct, there has not been much activity on this wiki in a while. It would be GREAT if you want to help out!! We could really use it! I usually do my work on the wikis in the summer. Also, I'm only 15 and in high school, and, you being 18, would most likely have a better understanding and knowledge of poetry. I would absolutely love it if you would contribute here, and I could also give you administrative rights so you can do all that fun stuff too (if I remember how :P). Let me know if you have any questions! Again, thanks so much for taking an interest in this wiki; I'm sure you'll be a wondrous help! swannie 01:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh! And also, CONGRATS on qualifying for the Regional Festival for singing! I'm sure the Music Festival will be a blast, I'm planning on doing a NYSSMA solo this year, but I can't qualify for All-State until next year (bummer), but I'm sure it'll still be fun. I love singing! Well, have a nice day/night. lol swannie 01:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Contribs Hi again! Thanks so much for your contributions already on this wiki! You've done an excellent job on the forums, and I love how you even stocked them with some posts. And you were right, I can't give you Administrative access...lol, there are too many wikis to keep track of, I can never remember which ones I have Bcrat/Sysop on. :P Anyway, I added the "Forums" link to the sidebar per your request. Also, here are some successful ways I have found that help advertise wikis: *Put a link to this wiki on your user page on other wikis. *Put a link to this wiki on your personal website, or any other site that you are allowed to (Youtube, Twitter, Myspace...). *Spotlight the wiki: this might require us to expand many pages, because they need to be full length (not stubs). I'm not entirely sure though because it's been a while since I have requested a spotlight. Here's the link to the page to do it- w:Wikia:Spotlights. Also, Poetry Wikia might already be spotlighted, I'm not sure. :) *Also, we could make a page for this wiki on WikiIndex if there isn't already a page for it. Apart from these ideas, there are different ways that other Wikians have found useful, and I think there are some pages about advertising a wiki on Wikia Help. I hope this helps you. Sorry I'm not really available to help at the time, with homework, sports, music.... but once summer comes I should be up and ready to go! :D Best wishes, swannie 22:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Questions Hi Specter, Yes, you may go right ahead and request for the Wikia Spotlight. I think that would attract lots more contributors. Also, I'd be fine with you asking for me to be a Bureaucrat. I would do this myself but I have a ton of stuff going on at the moment, so thanks for the help :) swannie 22:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh, and congratulations on getting a superior score!!!! swannie 22:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I got bureaucrat rights and just made you an administrator. :) swannie 02:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks for all the work you've done! I'm basically fine with anything that you want to do on Poetry Wikia, but if it's any major major thing I ask that you consult me first. All the work you've done looks great!! swannie 20:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep, you are now a bureaucrat. :) swannie 20:36, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi Specter - Just wanted to let you know that it is actually suggested on Wikia Help (somewhere, I can't find it), that a wiki's main page should be the title of the wiki. So, I think it'd be good if we changed it back to Poetry Wikia. This is the case on most Wikia wikis that I have seen. It is better for searches, and brings up more direct results to the wiki on Google and other search engines. So, I think it would be best, for the wiki, if we leave the main page titled "Poetry Wikia." Thanks. swannie 21:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : lol no prob. thanks for working out all the redirects! swannie 01:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hit Counter Hi, Specter. Here is a link that shows how to do a simple view counter: http://www.west.net/~jay/counter.htm. All you would have to do is copy the code and put the file in the /cgi-bin/ directory. This counter allows the output file (that keeps track of views) to be specified when you call the script from a web page. So you can use this script to count any number of web pages, as long as each page specifies a unique output file. So you could do something like making each output file the name of the poem page. For example the poem "A Land Taken" could have the output file A_Land_Taken.hits, or something like that. I guess the difficult part would be figuring out how to make each new poem page be born with the unique script needed to utilize this view counter. For example "A Land Taken" would need the following script to count a hit: and the following script to display the number of hits: The output is simple text put you can use HTML to format the output however you want, so that it looks nice. --Mastr Shake 12:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Kyle Hey Guess Who? Help out on our wikia too please! *>Sam Says Hello... 21:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hit Counters (cont.) Hey, let me know when you want to do the Hit Counters. You can delegate the task of going back and adding the code to all the previous pages to me if you want... Although this just made me think: does counting the first hit create the file for counting the hits, or do you have to have had previously created the file? If the former, this may be difficult to implement. If the latter, I could see someone hacking the server by creating a great number of hit counter files, although little damage would be done, it would be an inconvenience. Hopefully it is the latter, and so will be easy to implement. I wouldn't know what to do about the hacking issue though, but it's probably not a big concern. Also, I was thinking we'll have to add the date to any previous poems for example: "1 hits since May 30, 2009." If you want me to design how the text is displayed I would be happy to do that too. I'll leave messing with the server and the templates to you :-) --Mastr Shake 10:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) (cont.) Oh, I just wanted to add... I'm not sure exactly how CGI works so I don't know if a new file would be created when the first hit is counted.... but if not, I'm sure it would be easy enough to modify the cgi script so that a new file is created. --Mastr Shake 10:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hit Counter Design Here are my designs, simple yet effective. 10 Hit Counter 10 Views since 5/30/09 --Mastr Shake 11:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. It looks like you have a nice wiki here. There are a few that should be filed away. Also, I notice that most of your content is in the Category:Catalog, which isn't much of a category structure. It's good that at least the poetry is separate from the poets and fun to see it all in one place, but for the sake of a casual browser I was wondering if it wouldn't be possible to add some sub-categories; the big catch-all category is not easy to navigate. Possibilities I thought of include types of poetry (sonnets, haiku, whatever) or poetry by author categories.... Finally, if you could think of an image for the main page -- maybe a cover of a well-known poetry collection, or a picture of a poet, or something, that would be a good addition. -- Wendy (talk) 02:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hello??? It's soooooooooooooooo boring at school but TOMORROW I WILL GRADUATE AND YOU ON FRIDAY YAYYAYYAY!!!!! ( I was Bored Dont Judge Me) Hey Did you really like my poem? And me only being 14. Not many of my poems get on to the internet without being called crap and deleted. If anyone else wants to read, click here. LilyTheAngel left this message. 12:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) To Let you know I changed my user name because I lost my pasword. Hey.... To help our amounts of poetry to increase, I am going to start a poetry competition. Lily